Will it always be like this?
by artemisphoinex
Summary: what happens when the team is sent to an elegant ball as Wally and Artemis play as a couple? will their be heartbreaks or cheerishing moment that either one would never forget
1. i hate mornings

**Hey! Sorry haven't been on in a while but I started out this new story that I hope you all will love!**

* * *

Batman came early to the mountain to address to the young heroes to get ready for a mission that will probably change their lives.

"Team report to the mission room, Batman out" he said over the speakers that are found in the teens rooms with his usual firm voice. They all groaned and moaned it was only seven in the morning! M'gann got out of bed with her auburn hair soft and untangled with her blue comfy slippers, white shirt that slid over to one of her shoulders leaving the other naked with a big red X against her chest and blue shorts, she started to brush her teeth her hair and well, try to look perfect. Robin was already up before Batman sent out the message he was polishing his birdarangs and utility belt once he heard Batman over the speakers he went to the bathroom and pampered his hair with his fine cosmetic gel and did a backflip all the way to his combat boots and fastened his utility belt over his red sweatpants that reached all the way to his ankles. He then put on a black shirt that had his Robin logo on the left side of his chest, he was ready to leave but of course dental hygiene was necessary to keep his snow like white shimmering teeth. He then put on his domino mask but was to sleepy to notice that he only covered one eye. Conner didn't really care how he looked and got out of his bed shirtless and put on a pair of blue sweatpants, brushed his teeth then he was off to the mission room, Aqualad was already the first to be at the mission room which was already common for the leader of the team to be on time and first for everything. Zatanna was called from her house to zeta to the nearest one her house but of course for a sorceress it was all with just a spell. "Teg em ydaer dna ni emutsoc" she said with a yawn  
And before you know it she was wide awake and ready for what batman had to throw at her. "Five more minutes" said Wally with a yawn and pulled the covers over him "Now Wallace" said Batman already pissed at him. Wally covered his head with a pillow and started to curse to the ceiling "ugh! Whatever with my speed I'll be ready in seconds" he said to himself almost whispering he rubbed his eyes with his hands. As he used his speed to enter his bathroom he miscalculated and ran straight to the wall, he tumbled down to his floor with a groan. "dammmmnnniiiittt!" He screamed, he wasn't having it today he put one of his hands on his head, he got up stumbling and went to the bathroom half asleep half awake and started to brush his teeth, his red shaggy hair was all over the place but he really didn't mind. He speeded out to the mission room with a few (okay a lot) of falls on the way followed with some screams of just plain stress. "Shut up Wallace!" Artemis shouted from her room it really was enough to live across from him but hearing him have a tantrum at seven in the morning! Was just plain outrageous! Artemis got out of her bed ready to punch him in the face, she put on a pair of black shorts that barley covered her ass, she then pulls on a dark green shirt with her logo on the front of her chest the v neck reached all the way to the separation of her breast her blonde locks were tangled and messy she just thought it was better to keep it down before she begins to cut it off. She then brushed her teeth and stormed out of her room ready to punch the lights out of Wallace. She started to mumble in Vietnamese on how she's going to kill that stupid of a hero Wallace. She headed to the mission room where all the blinding lights were on, enraging her more and more she was a ticking bomb ready to blow up, it isn't really a good idea to wake up Artemis unless you're going to handle her shit.

"Took you long enough!" Said Wally screaming at her and throwing his hands up in the air  
"Unless you want an arrow shoved down your throat ripping your esophagus on the way, you better shut it!" She said walking in front of the big computer screen were all the others waited  
"Pfft! You'll never catch me! Do you know who I am? I'm the fastest kid around babe!" He said pointing to himself  
"And the most childish one of this team! And not to mention your big mouth!" She said as she started to walk towards him.  
"At least I'm not just another person's replacement!"  
"Oh really Rudolph? At least my middle names isn't named after a mythical reindeer!" She said looking into his blazing emerald eyes. She had to admit his eyes were just breath taking; she could look into them for hours but now wasn't the time to think that. As he was planning to say something clever he noticed that her hair was down, he was almost frozen as he took in what he was yelling at, her lips were plump and red as her eyes stared into his with a frown he was so bewildered of the color of her eyes, in the light her eyes would turn blue but in the dark they would look grey nearly black, something in him made his stomach flutter he soon felt that feeling and changed expressions and was in complete awe as Artemis was left confused.  
"Alright enough," said batman narrowing his eyes at the speedster and archer, "if we could resume"  
"Of course batman" said Kaldur with a weary sigh  
"There will be an elegant masquerade ball supported by the Wayne foundation and-"  
"And you want us to crash the party" said Conner with a frown  
Batman glared at Conner with his bat glare "there are rumors that Sportmaster will be attending with icicle jr. and Cheshire to trade a secret package to King Cobra and Lex Luther, you will all be attending in civvies, Robin you will be in the shadows and if anything happens you will be there to aid or cover up any mistakes, M'gann you will be attending with Conner as a couple to the ball and if anyone starts anything I assure you to be there" M'gann squealed and hugged her not so happy boyfriend and pecked him on the cheek when no one was looking, which made Conner smile just a bit." Aqualad you will be attending as part of the party and keep a close eye for anything suspicious" Aqualad just nodded "Wally and Artemis will attend the masquerade ball as a couple-"  
"A couple?!" They said in unisons they gave each other a look "Batman you can't be serious!" Said Wally protesting as Artemis was right behind him. "Have I never been serious" he said glaring at the red head "next time becarful When you're going to waste my time arguing" he said leaving to the Zeta-beam "and you're going to leave tonight to the ballroom you will be staying in separate rooms except the couples"  
Artemis stepped infront of Wally and started saying "You got to be f-" but her feud was cut off by the blinding zeta-beam lights. Robin,Conner,M'gann and Kaldur looked at them as they were about to argue again. Wally knew that Artemis didn't like this one bit, he stepped back from the ticking bomb her shoulders were all the way to her neck and her fist were white as snow she turned around, her face was red as the color of Wally's hair "you're sleeping in the couch, got it!" She said as the vein in her neck popped out Wally just nodded in complete fear as she left to her room to start packing. Wally was left wondering if her face was red because she was angry or was she just flushing of the thought of being in the same room with him.  
"Nice going Wally" said Robin filling in the silence that filled the room  
"What did I do?!" He said whipping his head to Robin, Robin just shrugged and went to his room to start packing his uniform as well did Conner and M'gann. Wally let out a sigh and went to his room to start packing but with a guy with super speed he was pretty slow. As he finished packing he stopped and laid on his bed, as he rested in his bed he heard nothing but silence, which was weird because he was preparing to hear things being throw from across his room but it was the opposite. He went to check up on her to see if she cooled down. He started to knock on the door but didn't hear anything at this point he was becoming worried but why? If he had no interest in her a couple of minutes ago "Artemis?" He said as he peaked into her room. He saw her lying in her bed all cuddled up it was somewhat cute and sweet  
"what do you want." She said hissing and covered herself more in the covers and then he was pulled from his thoughts  
"I just came to talk about the room thing" he said rubbing the back of his neck as he leaned on the door frame he had no idea why he was bringing this up now when he was just in a fight with her  
"Look ill just sleep on the couch and you sleep on the bed alright?" She said closing her eyes and not even looking at the speedster "no it's not that..w.. why did you get all angry like that in the mission room?"  
"Wally if you've lived in my shoes you'd know why" she said shutting her eyes tightly  
"What does that mean your uncle is green arrow"  
"Wally! What's with all the questions! Can't I just go to sleep?!" She said as she sat up to see him standing there with his arms to his side  
"I was just asking Artemis, you didn't need to get hectic I was asking as a friend" he said frowning  
"We'll we aren't and if you could shut the door behind you that would be great." She said with a stern voice but deep inside she was just trying to cover all the guilt of not telling them the truth, she really did wish she could tell them but she was worried that they would act different or even see her as someone other than her. Wally slammed the door making it echo through the hallways.

* * *

**So! How was it? There will be other chapters linking with this story but please comment! I'd love to hear from you guys! **


	2. lets go shopping!

**Hi! New chapter heading your way and I hope you will love it! And thank you guest for reviewing!**

* * *

Let's go shopping!

After hours of packing the team was ready but the girls were missing one thing. The proper dress for the ball. All of their dresses were either torn or stained from the previous missions. As Artemis looked through her closet she heard a knock on her door followed by a sweet soft voice "Artemis?"  
"Yes?" She said as she opened the door to see M'gann in her human form "I was wondering why don't we go to the mall because I couldn't stop hearing you discuss your choice of dresses and-"  
"Woah woah woah wait a second, were you going through my thoughts?" She said flushing  
"I didn't mean to intrude! but I didn't want to knock after this morning" she said lifting her hands in defense  
"It's fine and sure lets go I have nothing better to do" she said with a shrug. M'gann started to clap her hands and jump up and down  
"Awesome! Because I saw the cutest cocktail dress for you in love culture! And you'll shine under those lights!" She said with a bright smile on her face, M'gann grabbed Artemis wrist and pulled her out of her room and into the bio ship which then shape shifted into a white Audi. -Several minutes later they finally enter the Gotham city mall.-  
"Gotham city isn't the prettiest place in the world but has the most beautiful dresses!" She said walking into the mall.  
"Ooo! Look at this dress it simply matches your eyes!"  
"That's because it's black" said Artemis  
"Hello Megan!"She said putting her hand on her temple "what you need is a green cocktail dress! Or maybe a chiffon! With a-"  
"Megan!" Said Artemis trying to stop her from speaking of the dresses that she didn't even know existed.  
"Sorry Artemis I'm just excited to see you in a dress! And see you dance with Wall-" M'gann was cut off short from the glaring archer.  
"Your right. You should just try these on." She said grabbing a handful of dresses and piling them one by one in her hands and shoving her into a dressing room.

0o0o0  
"I don't see why we need to be here" said Conner with a frown  
"aww come on supey! You need a suit" said Wally with a smile  
"Can't I just go in jeans?"  
"Do you want to embarrass M'gann?"  
"Fine then" said the angry Kryptonian  
"Anyway were here to get suits ourselves as well" said robin with his sunglasses shading over his eyes  
"Right Robin we are here to blend in with the crowd that will be going to the ball" said Kaldur leading them into the Gotham city mall.  
"Oh! Artemis! That's looks gorgeous on you!" Said M'gann  
Almost screaming from the shop  
"Did you hear that?" Said superboy  
"Conner, half the things you hear is miles away" said Robin looking at him  
"No wait, I think I heard it too" said Wally going to the shop where he heard the frantic squeal of the Martian, he was just outside the shop where he saw Artemis in the most stunning black strapless dress that reached halfway to her thigh, Wally started to flush and babble just nonsense  
"M'gann this is way too short," said Artemis pulling down her dress to make it not seem.  
"And way too tight", M'gann started inspecting as she went in circles around Artemis  
"Your right! This simply won't do... Try this one!" Said M'gann as she handed another dozen of dresses to Artemis. Wally just stood there eyeing the beautiful archer, Artemis then saw Wally just standing there and, was he drooling?  
"What are you doing here baywatch" she said putting her hands on her hips and leaves the other dresses in the dressing room  
"Uh...wh..what are you! Doing here"  
" What does it look like" she said glaring at him  
"Damn...I. mean" as Wally tried to talk, the girls just started to giggle  
"What's wrong wall-man? Archer got your tongue" said Artemis as she approached him  
"Uh..what n-no" he said crossing his arms over his chest  
"Really? Well that's too bad.. Because I love a fast man" she said looking at him in the eyes as her finger went up and down his chest  
"C-can you stop doing that" he said as he flustered redder than his hair  
"Why?is it a problem for you wall-man because... I like it" she said making her voice more seductive as her lips were inches away from his.  
"Really?" Wally said in awe, she then started to smile making him realize that it was all just a prank she then gave him a smirk as she returned to the store  
"I'm the only one able to flirt around here!" He said  
"Ha! Says the one glowing redder than a Christmas tree" she said smiling, he left clenching his fist "who does she think she is flirting with me,with me! Ill make her fall in love with me and tell her strait then and there it was all just a prank" he said out loud  
"Dude you'll never achieve that stupid goal of yours" said robin popping out next to him  
"Wanna bet!"  
"Sure! Whoever wins gets the other to be their bitch!" They both shaked on it and grinned at each other  
0o0o0  
-after hours and hours looking through dresses Artemis had an idea.-  
"M'gann,"  
"Yes?" she said holding a bunch of shopping bags and smiled widely  
"Zatanna has her own dress right?"  
"Oh yes! It's so pretty! It's strapless and it's a dark purple with a black belt around her waist and- she used a spell to have it.."  
"Exacly,Why don't we just ask Zatanna to give us dresses?"  
"That would be fantastic!" M'gann said dropping all of the bags and started to clap. Artemis started to dial Zatanna's number when all of a sudden a purplish smoke appeared in front of Artemis  
"Someone called" said Zatanna with a smirk  
"What the hell Zatanna!"  
"What? No one saw me and if they did I'd just say it was a magic trick" said Zatanna with a shrug "so, what ya need!"  
"A dress for the mission tomorrow"  
"And I would like one too!" Said M'gann smiling  
"Alright one at a time...hmm," said Zatanna looking at M'gann and Artemis "alright, I think I got something for you Artemis" M'gann squealed with full of excitement, "let's go to the cave and ill start the spell" the girls nodded in agreement in minutes they returned from their shopping spree and back to their humble mountain. Artemis helped M'gann with her shopping bags as well did There was a gush of wind around M'gann And the screeches of sneakers. "Hey green cheeks," said Wally with a smile "I was wondering before this whole mission thing we could-" Wally was cut off from the pain traced from his ear he then finally noticed that Artemis was pulling him from his ear away from M'gann and let go when they got to the hallways of their room "ow ow ow ear ear!" Said the speedster  
"Babe" don't you remember something?" Said the archer folding her arms across her chest as she tapped her foot  
"That you're a very angry Blondie" said Wally with a smirk  
"No you idiot, sadly we are in a relationship" Wally started to choke on his own saliva  
"As bad as it sounds we better act like it" said Artemis  
"Babe," Wally said as one of his hands hooked around her waist pulling her close to him as both I their chests touched each other, she started blushing but glared at him  
"Being with me will probably be the highlight of your life" he said with a grin  
"I wouldn't be so sure about yourself"  
"Well babe isn't that why your my "girlfriend"  
"Ugh, don't even say that" she said clenching his wrist hard making him flinch "and take your hands off me," with those word he let her go immediately "and next time you do that, I'll kill you" she said giving him a death glare as she left him in the hallway "are you sure you want to do this bet?" Said robin coming out of the shadows "what the-!" Said Wally almost jumping out of his skin, "yeah I'm sure of it" he said with a smile  
"alright dude, don't start whining when I make you into my own maid"  
"I don't whine!" But after Wally could say anything else Robin disappeared.

* * *

**Sooooo is anyone gonna give me props for two chapters in one day?! Leave a review and thank you all for following and liking! And the part where Artemis was like stroking her finger up and down his chest was a sene from the of the ugly truth.**


End file.
